LOTM: Darkness Incarnate: Liberation of Mobius Part 58 - Leaders of Animations Freed! Trouble in Disney Castle
Narrator: After running into Maleficent, Shadow came in and gave Sonic the last Chaos Emerald. Now while Shadow fights off Maleficent Sonic arrives far enough away from all the fight where he will use the Emeralds to get him to Disney Castle. Sonic: All right. This seems like a good spot. It's time to get to work. (Slowly, one by one, each of the 7 Chaos Emeralds surround Sonic floating in the air. They each start glowing) Sonic: CHAOS CONTROL!!! (Sonic and the Emeralds vanish in a flash of light) (Meanwhile back the prison, Silver opens up a cage freeing one of the Cartoon Leaders. Blaze opens up a cage freeing one of the Anime Leaders. Each of the Animation Leaders are out of the cages and bags) Silver: Sonic! We've rescued the Animation Leaders! (Back with Sonic he arrives just out side of Disney Castle. But shock come to face when he sees smoke coming from it showing that it under attack) Sonic: Oh, no! I've got to hurry! (Sonic runs into the town and music begins playing. Sonic runs though to town trying to help the people living there and fights Myotismon's monsters. Suddenly Sonic begins singing) Sonic: Oh no! Oh no! There's trouble everywhere! Oh no! There's smoke clouds in the air! Oh no! I can't believe my eyes I have to help them Hurry, Sonic! They wouldn't dare! Oh no! Oh no! Oh no! There's something very wrong! Oh no! These things here don't belong! Oh no! The streets are lined with Little creatures crying All the others must be hiding Disney's spirit is subsiding! Oh no! Oh no! The joyous decorations here Are melting from the fire! No doubt the work of Myotismon! Drat! That no good liar! There's fear in every window! Oh, I can't believe my eyes! And in my bones I feel the urge To cut him down to size! And there! Oh no! His monsters have control! Look out! It shows me to my soul! No more! They're gathering the presents to ignite them! Don't they know who they are for? Oh no! Oh no! He's here! It's all part of his plan! The nerve! He's really gone too far! This time! It's up to me to put a stop to this Now is my chance I cannot miss! This town's counting on me! So I must take charge and let them know! The time is now For them to go! Or when to start in such a mess! Oh no! Oh no, what now? The peaceful town is ruined! And look, the Christmas tree is bare! Attacked! By someone, welcomed fiends! I tell you, I will snare them And make sure they pay for their Outlandish rude behavior "Sighs" Oh no! The cheerfulness is missing And the wonder isn't here! And in their place there seems to be A paralyzing fear! Instead of songs, I swear I can just hear screaming in the air! The stench of Myotismon Is absolutely everywhere The ghosts, the ghouls! They're everywhere and all around! I've never felt so sad before! This happy place in front of me is being trashed So greedily, so greedily! It's tragic! Oh, it's tragic! I can't stand and watch it burn! I've got to save this Disney Town! And seize these monsters lying all about! This must stop! To be continued.... Category:LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:Side Stories Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:What If Adventures Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Transcripts Category:LOTM: Darkness Incarnate - Liberation of Mobius